It's Time For Baby
by MySarcasticGreenCrayon
Summary: Due dates exist for a reason-baby de Silva doesn't do due dates. Cue a very pregnant Suze, a harried Jesse and well-meaning grandparents. Finally, baby de Silva arrives and makes a very happy couple a very happy family. Read, review and then have fun!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the Mediator Series because that honor is exclusively Meg Cabot's.**

**A/N: This is an interlude between **_**Shakespearean Interference **_**and **_**The Pediatrician and the Playwright**_**. You probably don't have to read **_**Shakespearean Interference **_**but there will be original characters from there that might not be recognized. I just had to write about the birth of Jesse and Suze's first baby! It's been too hot recently to want to sit in front of the computer, but I was going slowly out of my mind. It's short and hopefully sweet, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A nine month pregnant Susannah de Silva (and didn't that just sound wonderful?) sat in the living room of the brownstone she and her husband, Jesse, shared in New York. She was really beginning to hate the whole miracle of life. Not because she didn't want a baby. No, she loved the little child so much she was often surprised at the wealth of emotion she did feel (and not just because of hormones). She was beginning to hate it because her due date had come and gone 172 hours, 47 minutes and 8 seconds ago. In other words, a week ago. She didn't really know the minutes or seconds and the hours were just an approximation from midnight the morning of the due date to now. But still, she was getting a little tired of feeling as if she were the size of a small whale.<p>

She was beginning to hate it because her husband was increasingly solicitous (the next time he asked how she was feeling she was going to act on her threat to gut him with the butter knife). The next time her friend and sometimes pseudo-boss asked if he could get her something she was going to answer that she wanted peace and quiet time...ALONE. She had learned early on in her pregnancy that it paid to be blunt.

Suze sighed when she heard the raised voices from the kitchen, debating on whether or not she should say anything or worry about this stupid pain in her back. When she heard Jesse's vehement, "I'm her husband!" she figured that he had it well in hand. Yes, it was nice to have both sets of expectant grandparents here for the birth, but she knew that she and Jesse had everything under control; Jesse was a doctor for goodness sake, and he had had some experience with babies and women about to give birth. Sure, he'd never delivered a baby (as that was not what he did as a pediatric neurologist) but it was his baby and his wife. Her parents and his had imposed themselves a little too much in certain things (such as how to get labor to start).

When Jesse walked out of the kitchen with a huge glass of milk, she wasn't sure whether to smile or gag: she was beginning to hate milk...and saltines...and, sadly, store-bought chocolate chip cookies.

"_Querida_, I know this is the last thing you want, but just have a little. If, for no other reason, than to make the grandparents in there shut up." As these last two words came out in something like a growl, Suze smiled and swallowed half the glass in three gulps.

"I'd say to ignore them, but I know you can't. They don't want to get me upset because I'm the one delivering the next generation, but you had a hand in it too."

Jesse's lips quirked. "I do believe I did."

When he sat on the couch and put his arm around her, Suze instantly relaxed into his side, hoping for some relief from the nagging back pain. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, Susannah. And I'm so excited for our child. But I do think my patience is beginning to run out."

Suze winced. "Mine too." When a sharp pain felt a little too painful, she had a hard time masking her gasp.

"What is it?" Jesse was on his feet, instantly looking for whatever was wrong. "Are you alright?"

Suze tried to smile, but it came out as a sort of grimace. "I've been feeling a little pain in my back..." She trailed off when she saw Jesse freeze.

This time, when he smiled, it looked like he had just bitten into a lemon. "I'm going to go tell our parents, Susannah, and then we're going to go to the hospital."

Suze tried to laugh, but it wasn't remotely possible. She looked up at Jesse. "I think that would be a good idea."

* * *

><p>The waiting room at the hospital was full. The Ackerman's took up the small loveseat, the de Silva's ranged in two semi-soft chairs, and Rutherford ayH Hayes sat on a bench that was kindly propped against the wall. Kane and Gabby Lawson were seated in a small sitting area across from Morris Richardson and Madison White. All nine of them sat with varying degrees of worry. Susannah de Silva had been in labor for eighteen and a half hours. It wasn't that that time was <em>extremely <em>long, it was just wearing on Suze and every time Jesse had come out he had looked increasingly haggard.

When it had been 22 hours 12 minutes and 18 seconds (the last two being an approximation) Jesse de Silva again stepped out. Everyone came to their feet because, this time, his face was lit with the joy that only a parent could feel.

Everyone exchanged frantic hugs while the grandparents couldn't stop asking after Suze and the baby. Finally, Jesse was able to talk without being interrupted.

"They're both fine. Suze is a little tired, but she made it through to the end. We have a baby girl: Rae Emalia. She is eight pounds, three ounces and nineteen inches. You're all allowed to come and see, because after all, you're all family."

Everyone followed Jesse to the room, but before Gabby and Kane walked in Jesse pulled them to the side. "Susannah wanted me to ask you both this in private. We would be honored if you both would be her godparents."

"Oh, Jesse. Of course we will." Gabby hugged him tightly and then pulled back and kissed his cheek. "After all, we are your honorary siblings." With a last smile, she headed into the room as well.

"Kane?" Until the moment Jesse called his name, Kane had seemed lost in thought. "Is everything okay?"

Kane grinned. "Yeah, yeah it is. I was just thinking that you and Suze just gave Gabby and I the best present in the world. A chance to have a child in our lives. We came to terms with not having our own and now, with our jobs, it would be practically impossible. This is an amazing honor. Thank you." The usually quiet man then did something that completely surprised Jesse. He stepped over and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Later, after all their visitors had left, the two sleepy parents regarded their newborn daughter.<p>

"I know I'm her mom, but I can't help but think she's the most beautiful child in the world." Suze smiled when the petite little hand grasped hers.

Jesse, on the other side of Rae, smiled when he felt the other tiny fist rest on his hand. "She is quite the masterpiece. I do believe she was worth everything we went through."

Suze looked up and her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Oh, she was Jesse. A little miracle. It's awe-inspiring to know that we made this little human being."

Jesse leaned over his daughter and kissed his wife. At that moment, he knew that he could live quite happily for the rest of his life. After all, who couldn't when they had their family?

Two days later, everyone who knew the de Silva family received a baby announcement in the mail. They all laughed when they read what it said:

_It's Time for Baby:_

_Rae Emalia de Silva _

_was born and now happily _

_resides with her ecstatic parents. _

_Nothing else needs be said._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was okay and not too sappy or disgustingly cute. Until next time! Read, review and then have fun!<strong>

**MySarcasticGreenCrayon**


End file.
